


Przepraszan

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Ziall [12]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>illegallylesbianing: hej! wiem, że skrzynka jest zamknięta, ale nie obchodzi mnie w sumie czy napiszesz mi to za rok, bo to jest kontynuacja, so jakby nie mogę tego wysłać nikomu innemu. i chciałabym kontynuację zialla! niall, który wyleciał na trochę do irlandii, teraz wraca i o, wraca z nowym chłopakiem, którego tam poznał. generalnie są szczęśliwi itd, niall chce żeby poznał chłopaków i wszyscy go kochają ale ni z tego ni z owego zayn jest dla niego… może nie niemiły, ale pewnego rodzaju oschły, jakby go nie lubił. zayn, mimo że udało mu sę poderwać perrie i zaczynają się lepiej poznawać, nagle chce mieć uczucia blondyna tylko dla siebie. no i nie wiem co dalej w sumie, bo tak mi do głowy wpadło? aha, wiem jednak już lmao. zayn zaczyna sie zachowywać jakby nagle chciał być z niallem (gładzi go po nodze i wogle flirtuje niemal cały czas) i niall jest zdezorientowany, bo mimo że kocha swojego niall jednak kocha swojego chłopaka, ale jednak miłość do zayna była jego pierwszą i nie wiem!! znowu jest dla ciebie tyle wyborów: bo czy niall odpowie flirtem na działania zayna i co wtedy zrobi zayn? +</p>
            </blockquote>





	Przepraszan

**Author's Note:**

> \+ powie mu, że tak serio jest tylko zazdrosny czy będzie ciągnął grę aż zrani nialla? czy może niall go odrzuci od razu i wogle nie nah koniec przyjaźni? tyle pytań o cholera
> 
>  
> 
> Jest to kontynuacja “Jesteś dla mnie jak brat" :)

Louis spojrzał na zegarek, dopił swoją herbatę i odłożył kubek na stolik. Spojrzał na dwójkę przyjaciół i uśmiechnął się do nich.  
\- My się będziemy już zbierać – powiedział, podnosząc się z krzesła i założył kurtkę. Harry podążył za nim.  
\- Tak szybko – zdziwił się Zayn.  
\- Jedziecie odebrać Nialla? – spytał Liam.  
\- Tak, obiecaliśmy mu, że przyjedziemy po niego na lotnisko – potwierdził Louis.  
\- Co? Niall dzisiaj wraca? – brunet nie krył swojego zaskoczenia. No, ale nic dziwnego. Minęły trzy miesiące odkąd blondyn wyjechał i Malikowi nie udało się ani razu z nim skontaktować. Kompletnie nie wiedział co się dzieje z chłopakiem.  
\- Um…tak – odpowiedział niepewnie Harry – Myśleliśmy, że wiesz.  
\- Skąd? W ogóle nie odbierał ode mnie i nie odpisywał na moje wiadomości – powiedział pochmurnie, wpatrując się w dno swojego kubka, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą była kawa – Myślicie, że będzie chciał ze mną porozmawiać? – spojrzał z nadzieję na przyjaciół. Kochał Nialla, niekoniecznie tak jak Horan tego oczekiwał, ale kochał go.  
\- Um… - Tomlinson nie wiedział co powiedzieć.  
\- Myślę, że w końcu porozmawiacie – z pomocą przyszedł Liam.  
\- Dzięki – spojrzał na Payne, posyłając mu blady uśmiech.  
*****  
Stali w tłumie ludzi, którzy również czekali, aż ich bliscy się pojawią. Oboje wypatrywali blond czupryny i szerokiego uśmiechu. Nareszcie z pośród innych ludzi, którzy właśnie przylecieli wyłonił się Irlandczyk i ku zdziwieniu przyjaciół nie był sam. Szedł trzymając za rękę wysokiego, dobrze zbudowanego bruneta o niebieskich oczach, bardzo podobnych kolorem do tych Nialla.  
\- Lou, Harry – krzyknął blondyn, gdy tylko zobaczył swoich przyjaciół. Puścił dłoń mężczyzny i podbieg do nich, rzucając się na Louisa, a następnie Harry’ego – Tęskniłem za wami.  
\- My też – odpowiedział Lou z szerokim uśmiech. Cieszył się, że jego przyjaciel wrócił do Londynu.  
\- Chłopcy – odsunął się od nich, stając obok mężczyzny, który właśnie do nich dołączył – Poznajcie Andy’ego, mojego chłopaka. Andy to właśnie Louis i Harry – szatyn i loczek, byli zaskoczeni tą informacją, mimo to cieszyli się szczęściem przyjaciela. To było najważniejsze. Widzieli jak się szeroko uśmiechał, jego policzki były lekko zarumienione, a niebieskie tęczówki błyszczały.  
\- Cześć – wymienili się uściskiem dłoni.  
\- Chodźcie – Louis odwrócił się, machając ręką, aby za nim poszli – Odwieziemy was do mieszkania Nialla.  
Cała czwórka ruszyła w kierunku wyjścia z lotniska.  
*****  
\- Tęskniłem za tym miejscem – westchnął Niall rozglądając się po kawiarni, w której zawsze spotykali się swoją paczką. Sięgnął po kubek ze swoją ulubioną kawą i upił kilka łyków – Tęskniłem za wami.  
\- My za tobą też – odpowiedział Liam, który siedział obok niego.  
Przy szybie po drugiej stronie siedział Andy, obejmując Nialla ramieniem, a naprzeciwko nich Louis i Harry. Chłopcy szybko złapali wspólny język z partnerem ich przyjaciela i wyglądało na to, że go bardzo polubili. Zresztą Irlandczyk się im nie dziwił. Andy był bardzo żywą, wesołą i towarzyską osobą. W ich gronie brakowało tylko jednej osoby.  
Horan trochę obawiał się spotkania z Zaynem. Co prawda miał chłopaka, którego kochał, ale to mulat był jego pierwszą miłością. Po za tym było mu głupio po tym jak uciekł bez pożegnania i nie kontaktował się z nim przez te trzy miesiące.  
Odezwał się dzwoneczek powieszony nad drzwiami, dając innym znać, że ktoś wszedł do środka.  
\- Hej – przy stoliku pojawił się Zayn, jego wzrok od razu powędrował na blondyna – Cześć Niall – uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
\- Cześć Zi – oddał uśmiech – To Andy mój chłopak.  
Malik dopiero teraz zwrócił uwagę na chłopaka, do którego przytulał się Horan. Uśmiech z jego twarzy zniknął i poczuł jak jego żołądek nieprzyjemnie się skręca. Jak to chłopak? Co to ma znaczyć? Nie podobało mu się to? Nie rozumiał dlaczego, ale tak było.  
Andy posłał Zaynowi uśmiech i wyciągnął dłoń w jego kierunku. Mulat przywdział na twarzy sztuczny uśmiech i uścisnął jego dłoń. Nie podobał mu się ten cały Andy. Przez prawie całe spotkanie nie spuszczał swojego wzroku z blondyna i jego chłopaka.  
*****  
\- Zayn – Niall zawołał mulata, chcąc, aby ten na niego zaczekał. Właśnie skończyli spotkanie w kawiarni, ale Horan chciał jeszcze chwilę porozmawiać sam na sam z przyjacielem.  
\- Tak – odwrócił się w stronę blondyna. Stali na chodniku, obok kawiarni. Widział jak Louis, Harry i Liam odchodzą w przeciwnym kierunku. Z kolei Andy stoi kilka metrów dalej i przygląda się jemu i Niallowi.  
\- Wiesz, chciałbym cię przeprosić. Nie powiedziałem ci, że wyjeżdżam i później nie odbierałem, ani nie odpisywałem na wiadomości. Po prostu miałem sobie to wszystko przemyśleć, a później jeszcze pojawił się Andy – odwrócił głowę i z lekkim uśmiechem spojrzał na swojego chłopaka. Zaynowi się to nie podobało, chciał, aby Niall patrzył się tylko na niego w ten sposób.  
\- W porządku. Też powinienem przeprosić…  
\- Nie masz za co – przerwał mu Horan – Nie możesz wpływać na swoje uczucia. Było minęło. Teraz jestem z Andym i jestem naprawdę szczęśliwy.  
\- Cieszę się – Malik wymusił uśmiech na swoich ustach.  
\- A jak z tobą i Perrie?  
\- Jest bardzo dobrze – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą.  
\- Chciałbym ją poznać, może weźmiesz ją dzisiaj do klubu na nasze spotkanie – zaproponował Niall.  
\- Może – wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Musze już iść, do zobaczenia później – zaczął odchodzić machając do mulata.  
\- Niall – zawołał za nim, zatrzymując go. Podszedł do blondyna i mocno przytulił, musiał to zrobić. Musiał poczuć zapach i ciepło blondyna – Tęskniłem – szepnął mu do ucha.  
\- Ja też – oddał uścisk. Odsunął się, posyłając chłopakowi szeroki uśmiech i odszedł do swojego chłopaka. Zayn przyglądał się jak Andy owija swoje ramię dookoła blondyna i składa na jego policzku pocałunek. Nie podobało mu się to. Z nienajlepszym humorem wrócił do swojego domu.  
*****  
Siedział przy barze powoli sącząc swojego drinka. Był sam, jego towarzysze już dawno zniknęli na parkiecie i w sumie nie bardzo go w tej chwili interesowało co robią. Jego oczy śledziły tylko blondwłosego Irlandczyka, który szalał na parkiecie w ramionach swojego chłopaka. Czuł jak z każdą chwilą wzrasta w nim gniew, ale nie potrafił odwrócić wzroku. Gdyby była tutaj Perrie, może udałoby mu się oderwać od tego myśli. Niestety dziewczyna miała już plany na dzisiejszy wieczór.  
\- Hej – wolne miejsce obok Zayna zajął Andy – Cały czas tu siedzisz? Dobrze się bawisz?  
Mulat nie odpowiedział, tylko wzruszył ramionami. Nawet nie spojrzał na drugiego chłopaka.  
\- Chcesz jeszcze jednego drinka? – spytał widząc, że szklanka Malika jest pusta.  
\- Nie – odpowiedział chłodno dalej nie patrząc na Andy’ego.  
Na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech, kiedy obok nich pojawił się Niall. Zajął miejsce, chwilę wcześniej zajmowane przez jego chłopaka, który poszedł teraz do toalety.  
\- Jak się bawisz? – zagadnął bruneta.  
\- Dość dobrze – posłał mu promienny uśmiech, kładąc dłoń na jego udzie – Zwłaszcza teraz.  
Irlandczyk spojrzał zaskoczony na przyjaciela, ale nic nie powiedział. W pierwszej chwili chciał strzepnąć dłoń mulata, ale przecież to Zayn. Jego przyjaciel.  
\- Chodźmy zatańczyć – podniósł się z krzesał, chwytając dłoń blondyna i ciągnąc go za sobą.  
\- Co? Zayn to nie jest dobry pomysł – próbował zaprotestować.  
\- No chodź. Będzie jak kiedyś, dawno tego nie robiliśmy – próbował go przekonać, posyłając mu najpiękniejszy uśmiech jaki posiadał i puścił do niego oczko.  
W końcu Niall się poddał i pozwolił zaciągnąć na parkiet. Na początku wszystko było w porządku, jednak po czasie Malik zaczął coraz bardziej niwelować odległość pomiędzy nimi, aż położył dłonie na biodrach blondyna, przyciskając ich ciała do siebie. Horan czuł się zagubiony, kompletnie nie wiedział co się dzieje. Jeszcze zanim wyznał mulatowi miłość, Zayn nie był taki w stosunku do niego. Kompletnie nie wiedział co się dzieje. Wciągnął głośno powietrz, kiedy Malik ukrył twarz w szyi Nialla, owiewając ją ciepłym, alkoholowym oddechem. Wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa przebiegł dziwny prąd, a jego serce przyspieszyło. Powinien odepchnąć mulata zanim to zajdzie za daleko, ale to Zayn. Jego pierwsza miłość. Jednak był też Andy, jego chłopak, którego kochał. Naprawdę go kochał i nie chciał niszczyć ich związku, dla czegoś co nie ma przyszłości.  
Odepchnął w końcu chłopaka od siebie. Widział jak na jego twarzy maluje się niezrozumienie. Z kolei w jego niebieskich oczach zabłyszczały łzy. Odwrócił się i zaczął przepychać się w kierunku szatni. Zabrał swoją kurtkę i pognał do wyjścia. Dlaczego Zayn tak się zachowywał? Dlaczego mieszał mu w głowie? Jest szczęśliwy, dlaczego Malik chce to zniszczyć?  
Poczuł uścisk na swoim ramieniu i po chwili stał twarzą w twarz z Zaynem.  
\- Ni, poczekaj – jego głos był spanikowany. Widział, że przesadził, nie powinien się tak zachowywać.  
\- Dlaczego mi to robisz? – spytał drżącym głosem – Dlaczego chcesz ponownie mnie zranić?  
\- Przepraszam – westchnął – Masz rację, nie powinienem się tak zachowywać. Przecież mam Perrie. Jednak kiedy zobaczyłem cię z Andym, kiedy zobaczyłem jak szczęśliwy jesteś przy nim, jak promieniejesz poczułem się zazdrosny. Dawniej to ja byłem tym, który sprawiał, że tak było i chciałem, aby znowu to wróciło. Dodatkowo ignorowałeś mnie przez 3 miesiące i poczułem, że cię tracę. Nie chcę tego, jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem i chcę, aby dalej tak było.  
\- Zayn, też przepraszam – odpowiedział, pociągając nosem i wycierając łzy z policzków – Nie chciałem, abyś tak się poczuł. Po prostu po tym co się stało musiałem od ciebie odpocząć, musiałem się z csiebie wyleczyć.  
\- Udało ci się? – spytał, chociaż bardziej brzmiało to jak stwierdzenie.  
\- Tak, chyba tak – pokiwał głową, lekko się uśmiechając – Naprawdę zależy mi na Andym i chcę z nim być.  
\- W porządku. Jeszcze raz przepraszam, że tak się zachowałem. Czyli dalej pozostajemy przyjaciółmi?  
\- Oczywiście – odpowiedział z szerokim uśmiechem, ciągnąć mulata do mocnego uścisku.


End file.
